déni, marchandage, amitié
by ylg
Summary: Lou ! :: Drôle de hasard, qui a fait devenir amies Lou et Marie-Émilie...


**Titre :** Déni, colère, marchandage, dépression, amitié  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Lou !  
 **Personnages :** Lou et Marie-Émilie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Julien Neel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _A strange friend_ » pour  LadiesBingo (une amie bizarre)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800+

oOo

Lou a passé tellement d'années avec Mina comme meilleure amie… qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant qu'en fait, c'était sa seule vraie amie. Tous les autres enfants de leurs classes successives, c'étaient de simples camarades, avec qui elle s'entendait plus ou moins, mais elle n'en aurait qualifié aucun de véritable ami. Même pas de copain-copine.  
Séparée de Mina, elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas envie de se rapprocher par simple dépit d'aucun autre gamin de leur ancienne école. Ça va être dur, ce début de collège sans elle ! Elle pensait simplement attendre la récréation pour retrouver Mina…

…et voilà t'y pas que cette fille bizarre qui file les chocottes à tout le monde lui arrive droit dessus et décide arbitrairement qu'elles seront voisines, et, puisque personne d'autre ne veut d'elle, confidentes. Copines. Nouvelles meilleures amies ou quelque chose dans ce goût.  
Au début Lou est trop interloquée et pense encore trop à Mina pour se rendre compte de ce que Marie-Émilie est en train de faire là. Trop étourdie par son moulin à paroles incessant aussi. Quelque part, elle est carrément fascinée par son débit, au point de ne même plus chercher à comprendre tout ce qu'elle raconte. C'est vraiment dingue la façon qu'elle a de bavarder comme ça à tort et à travers comme si elle ne s'entendait même plus. Lou ne l'entend plus vraiment, en tout cas.  
Et Marie-Émilie accapare tellement son attention à force de bavasser que Lou finit par en oublier Mina.

Car Marie-Émilie est un phénomène à part entière. La façon dont elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle rejette la société, et celle dont elle semble pourtant s'y conformer sans même s'en apercevoir, est sans doute un symptôme vachement révélateur de l'inadéquation des adolescents dans la société aujourd'hui. Pour ce que Lou en sait… Elle-même ne sait pas franchement ce que ça peut bien être, un enfant qui grandit dans une famille normale. Elle a une mère célibataire bien jeune qui traduit des bouquins syldaves chiants et écrit un bouquin de SF délirant. Elle n'a jamais connu son père et ça lui est bien égal. Elle n'a pas besoin de frères et sœurs puisqu'elle a Mina. Mina avait deux parents, qui se sont pliés à la statistique moité-moitié et viennent de divorcer. Mina vient d'un schéma normal, elle.  
Et Marie-Émilie… Marie-Émilie rejette en bloc ses parents trop normaux. Un moment, Lou est tentée de demander à Marie-Émilie, si elle rejette tellement les normes et tout, pourquoi elle rêve tellement de partir avec son copain qui vend des colliers en dents de ragondin, plutôt que se trouver une copine ou rester toute seule, mais d'abord elle ne peut pas en placer une, ensuite ça ne la regarde pas, après tout.

Lou se demande vaguement, aussi, si c'est parce qu'elle rejette les normes et trouve son prénom composé affreux qu'elle ne s'offusque pas quand on l'appelle Marie-Machin à la place, mais là encore ça lui semblerait déplacé de poser la question, et ça ne l'intéresse même pas d'avoir la réponse. Et elle parle elle parle elle parle…

C'est complètement dingue. Ça ne peut pas arriver. C'est un truc de sitcom, ça, une ado rebelle aussi stéréotypée ! Heureusement que Mina l'attend à la récréation…  
C'est qu'elle lui prend tellement le chou à parler, parler, parler, de ses petits problèmes qui n'en sont pas, à se plaindre du monde sans réaliser ce qui n'y va pas réellement et sans vouloir essayer de le changer pour le mieux !  
Mais si elle patiente gentiment et se montre à l'écoute, elle lui fera du bien, elles passeront le temps, jusqu'à ce que la journée de cours soit finie et qu'elle puisse retrouver Mina et alors tout ira bien. Et elle aura quelque chose de fun à raconter à Mina – en très résumé, aussi, parce que pas question de tomber dans le même travers que Marie-Émilie et passer trois heures entière à répéter toutes ses conneries !  
Et puis elle finit par se rendre compte que non, rien de rien ne l'arrêtera. Et que Mina s'est lassée de l'attendre et s'est elle aussi trouvé une copine de rechange, puisque Lou l'a abandonnée… Mais ça n'était pas exprès ! Elle n'est fait kidnapper à son corps défendant ! Ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Oh bon sang. Quelle histoire.

Enfin, les problèmes de Marie-Émilie qui ne sont pas les siens et l'impression d'inadéquation au monde qui l'entoure qui en découle font réfléchir Lou sur sa propre vie et sa propre place à côté de ce système bizarre et la font gamberger.

Une crise existentielle, des retrouvailles avec Mina et deux nouvelles amies, un peu bizarres mais réelles et loyales, plus tard, Lou fait son entrée officielle dans l'adolescence. Ça aurait pu être pire finalement ! Et elles ont eu de la chance de s'être trouvées toutes les quatre, même si ça démarré de façon curieuse. Leurs bizarreries différentes se complètent bien, non ?


End file.
